Love thy Butler, Love thy Master
by F-M Fan
Summary: A collection of oneshots, short stories, and drabbles revolving around Alois, Ciel, Claude, and Sebastian.
1. Tender Moment Over: CxS

Number: 01

Title:  Tender Moment…Over

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 349

Summary: A beautiful moment is ruined by Sebastian's inability to keep his mouth shut.

Warm.

That was what Ciel was feeling as he sleepily tucked his head in the crook of his—yes, _his_—butler's neck. The steady sound of the demon's heartbeat slowly caused his eyes to droop.

Normally, Ciel, being the proud Phantomhive he was, would never have succumbed to showing affection to his smug butler. But, when he'd quickly and quietly wandered into the demon's quarters, he'd caught sight of Sebastian lying on top of his plain, single bed, arms folded across his abdomen, eyes closed.

Heaving an almost inaudible, contented sigh, the young Phantomhive curled up against Sebastian's side, and closed his eyes.

Sebastian's breathing was even, and Ciel was certain the demon was definitely asleep. So, he was safe from the humiliation of facing Sebastian's mocking smirk. Besides, he would make sure to wake up in the middle of the night, and go back to his room. Then, no one would ever know.

"You underestimate me, _bocchan_,"

The sound of a deep, husky voice caused the drowsiness to immediately drain from Ciel's system, and for his blue eyes to snap open.

Looking up slowly, the boy's eyes were met with a pair of glowing, red orbs. Even in the dark, he could practically see Sebastian's teasing expression.

Feelings his cheeks heat up fiercely, Ciel quickly scrambled off of his butler's bed, and stood up. Straightening his night gown, Ciel straightened his posture, and sent a glare and a scowl to the smirking man lying down on the bed.

Sebastian had propped himself up on his arms, and was currently staring at his master, head tilted slightly, and mouth quirked up into a smirk.

"You," Ciel growled quietly, his eyes narrowing even further, "will not speak of this to _anyone_. Understood?"

Sebastian nodded, yet the smirk remained.

"Yes, my lord."

With a quiet huff, Ciel turned pointedly on his heel, and stalked out of the room, closing the door behind him. His heart was pounding in his chest, and the bright red color remained on his cheeks, even as he retreated back to his room and climbed into bed.

**A/N**: How did you guys like this one? Good? Bad?

Please review! ^_^


	2. Cute: CxS

Number: 02

Title:  Cute

Pairing:  Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 689

Summary:  Nothing could ever be cuter than Ciel Phantomhive in Sebastian's demonic eyes.

"Sebastian? Quit dawdling, and get a move on." The young Phantomhive ordered, tapping his polished shoe impatiently on the cobblestone sidewalk. "We've wasted enough time here as it is. You've said so yourself; I have a tight schedule today."

"My apologies, young master," The black-clad man said, keeping his back toward the boy, "but it seems that I've found something…interesting."

Ciel raised a questioning brow, taking a tentative step towards his butler, who had set the groceries down, and was currently holding something else in his gloved hands.

"What are you…" The boy trailed off as a small, high-pitched sound reached his ears over the bustling noise coming from their surroundings.

"…_meow…" _

Almost immediately after the small mewing sound left the creature's mouth, the demon turned around and faced his master, a tiny, orange-haired feline cradled gently in his hands. Ciel's eyes were drawn to the small creature in his butler's hands, before one word passed through his lips without the slightest hesitation.

"No."

A very slight pout formed on the demon's lips. "I've found this poor child alone on the street. Have you no heart?" He asked, a tiny bit of sarcasm entering his tone.

Ciel rolled his eyes. "It's a _cat_, Sebastian. Not a child." He shifted his weight onto his other leg, his hand gripping his cane a bit tighter. "Besides, I've no place for it in my home."

As his master spoke, Sebastian focused his ruby red eyes down at the kitten in his hands. He gently stroked its vivid, orange fur, and a small smile came to his lips as it purred.

He let out a quiet sigh as he realized that he wouldn't be able to keep the kitten if it was against Ciel's wishes. "If that is what you want, master," He murmured. "I will leave this little rascal where I found him…

"But before that…" A devilish smile spread over the demon's lips as he leaned in close to the young boy. He held the kitten up, so its large, emerald eyes met with Ciel's single blue eye. The kitten mewed quietly once again, before raising its tiny paw and placing it flat against the young Phantomhive's nose.

Sebastian's smile widened at the sight. It was very…very adorable. He was suddenly thankful for his photographic memory. "You must admit that this little creature is…hmm…'cute'."

Ciel backed away from the kitten, his cheeks a faint shade of pink. "I will do no such thing!" He said, as if he'd been insulted.

"Young master," Sebastian said as his trademark smirk took its place. "It is a simple task…or are you reluctant because you assume I think this little feline here is, shall I say, "cuter" than you…?"

Sebastian's smirk widened as he watched the boy's cheeks deepen in color, although he couldn't quite tell if it was from embarrassment, or anger. Perhaps both.

The head of the Phantomhive family stood there silently in front of him, his visible eye narrowed into a fierce glare as his pale hands tightly gripped the handle of his cane. With a sigh, Sebastian set the kitten down and watched almost wistfully as it scampered away, before approaching his furious master.

Leaning down, the back of the demon's gloved hand briefly brushed against the child's reddish-pink cheek, before settling gently on his shoulder. "Don't worry, young master," He murmured into the boy's ear, causing him to shiver ever so slightly. "Nothing could ever be any more adorable than you are."

Without another word, Sebastian leaned away, flashing a smug look at the currently red, speechless boy. Turning on his heel, the demon picked up the groceries, and spoke over his shoulder.

"Shall we go?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "I wouldn't want to keep you off your schedule any longer." His teasing tone only served to help the anger in Ciel win over his embarrassment.

"Shut up," The boy ordered. With a quiet growl, he strode quickly ahead of the demon, keeping his eyes ahead.

The rest of the trip home was quiet, and uneventful, yet Ciel just _knew_ the demon was roaring with laughter on the inside. 

A/N: I actually don't know where this came from…it was pretty random.

Hmm…I don't know when I'll get around to writing an Alois x Claude thing, but…I'll get to it eventually! I just don't have anything on mind at the moment.

Anyways, please tell me what you think about this one!

Until next time!


	3. Slave to Your Smile: AxC

Number: 03

Title:  Slave to Your Smile

Pairing:  Alois x Claude

Words: 502

Summary:  He could overpower him at any moment, and he could void the contract if he wanted to, but…when the boy flashed him that smile of his, Claude just knew he wouldn't be able to.

The bespectacled demon knew very well that his young master had a taste for extravagance and perfection. And so he used his demonic abilities to (almost) their fullest extent, in order to appease the finicky Trancy.

He admitted silently that arranging intricate centerpieces, decorating his master's ballroom, and doing household chores were rather bothersome and a tad beneath him.

He was a demon, after all! He was feared in the Underworld, and his power was completely beyond human comprehension. He could do anything, and have anyone he wanted. Why would he waste his time serving as a butler underneath a fourteen year old boy?

Because of the contract he'd made with the young Trancy. That was the answer that would have first come to his mind if he were asked "why" earlier.

However, as time wore on…

Claude found himself attracted to the way the beautiful blonde wore his heart on his sleeve, and displayed his emotions clearly on his face.

Alois was different from all the people the demon had ever encountered, and that was what made him _special._

"Claude?"

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts, the demon hadn't heard the boy walk up next to him. Caught off guard, yet intent on not letting it show, said demon turned his head away from the dining table he was currently setting, and bowed respectfully toward his master.

"Is there something you need, Master?" He asked quietly, keeping his head bowed.

The blonde simply smiled gleefully as he practically skipped up to the dining table and plucked a red rose out of the centerpiece. He brought it slowly towards his face, and inhaled deeply.

Claude shifted his eyes upward, watching silently as the young Trancy continued to hold the rose close. For a split second, amber eyes met with bright blue, before the younger of the two turned away.

"This place looks wonderful!" Alois exclaimed, throwing his arms out in a grand gesture. He turned and regarded the butler with a bright, wide smile. "You really can do anything!"

At the sight of the boy's smile, and the sound of his generous praise, something strange happened within Claude's chest. His heart, which had been steadily beating since he came into the world…began to pump a tiny bit faster_. _

Clearing his throat quietly, Claude bowed his head lower, before straightening his posture, and getting back to work.

"Thank you for your kind words, Master," He murmured as he placed pieces of silverware in their precise spots.

Alois' smile grew wider, and he nodded with a small "hmm". After a few silent moments, the boy turned on his heel, and walked away.

Claude watched as Alois' back slowly disappeared, and let out an inaudible sigh as he noticed he'd set one of the knives down crooked.

Clearing his thoughts of a certain young boy, yet finding it absolutely futile, the demon continued silently with the rest of his work throughout the day.

"_I want to greedily devour you to the end, my master…" _

A/N:  Oh, wow…that was my first-ever Alois x Claude piece. ^^; I have to say, I'm a little proud of myself. Anyways, what did you guys think of it? Like all the other things in this collection…this pretty much came off the top of my head, so I hope I didn't write this too badly…I also hope I didn't make any of them too OOC.

Grrr. Anyways, please review!

I'll update soon!

Bye!


	4. The Librarian: AxC

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji. **

Number: 04

Title:  The Librarian

Pairing:  Alois x Claude

Words: 635

Summary:  It wasn't good for him; sitting there, and just staring at the man he longed for.

He wasn't at the library to study. Hell, he wasn't even at the library to borrow a book. But he was going to, just for the chance to go up to the counter and talk to the man sitting behind it.

As he absently turned a page, and stared at it blankly, Alois heaved a quiet sigh.

When had his…obsession started? He couldn't even remember. All he knew was that the first time he'd laid eyes on Claude Faustus, he never wanted to look away. And that was what he practically did during his frequent visits to the library.

He would sit at a table not too close, but not too far, away from the check-out counter, grab a book, and pretend to read. All while sneaking brief glances up at the handsome, pale man three or four tables away.

The blonde wondered if the bespectacled man knew he even existed, or if he even noticed that he visited this particular library frequently. Probably not, Alois thought with another sigh.

The boy was actually very bold and outgoing, yet this man…this man who was probably much older than him, reduced him to a shy, quiet, bordering on _stalking_ bundle of weird, hormonal thoughts.

Groaning quietly, Alois cradled his head in his hands and struggled to keep his eyes down on his book.

Perhaps visiting the library so often just to pine after a man who most likely wouldn't even give a kid like him the time of day wasn't such a good idea.

After a few moments of thinking, the boy nodded to himself.

Standing up with the thick, leather bound book in his hands, Alois walked slowly toward the check-out counter. As he drew closer to the calm, composed man sitting behind the counter, the blonde told himself over and over that this would be the last time he would be going to this library.

After all, he didn't want to be a stalker, and he certainly didn't want to be some strange, creepy kid who sat down and stared at someone for hours on end. That definitely wasn't healthy.

Setting the book down onto the counter, Alois kept his eyes focused everywhere _but_ the man currently running the book under the scanner.

"Ahem,"

Alois stiffened slightly as he heard the man, Claude, clear his throat. He slowly shifted his eyes over to the librarian, before quickly dropping it down to the book in his large, pale hands.

"Here you go," Claude murmured, his smooth, deep voice clearly audible in such a quiet setting. The younger of the two felt his cheeks redden.

"Thank you," He said, taking the book from the librarian quickly, placing a wide smile on his face.

To his utmost surprise, the normally expressionless man returned the smile ever so slightly. "You're welcome," He said, and Alois felt his heart flutter. Claude raised a questioning brow, since the boy had just stood there, saying nothing for almost a minute.

Shaking himself out of his stupor, Alois uttered a quiet "thank you", and quickly made his way to the exit. If the library hadn't been so empty and, well, silent, the blonde wouldn't have heard the man's quietly spoken words.

"I hope to see you again, soon."

And as Alois reached the exit, he threw a fleeting glance back at the man behind him. In just a few moments, his vow to stay away from the city library had been thrown out the window. After all, if the man he longed after said, himself, that he wanted to see him again…then it would be just _rude_ if he abandoned the library all together, right?

"Right." The young Trancy said quietly to himself, as he walked back home with a tiny skip in his step, and a determined gleam in his eyes.

A/N: This was a really, really weird little piece… I think I made Alois a bit OOC…I'm sorry.

^^; Although, I did enjoy writing this…I've been thinking about it since a few weeks ago, and I just had to write it down. But now that I look at it, it was a lot better in my head.

Anyways, please tell me what you think!

I'll update soon! Hopefully. ;3


	5. A Proper Good Morning Kiss: CxS

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji. **

Number: 05

Title:  A _Proper_ Good Morning Kiss

Pairing:  Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 633

Summary:  Ciel isn't a child that cares much for "sweetness" and "romance" so early in the morning. Luckily for him, Sebastian doesn't care either way.

"Good morning, young master," The black-clad butler said quietly as he stood within the confines of the young Phantomhive's doorway. His trademark smirk widened as he observed the small, dark-haired lump move groggily around under the large, silk comforter. The boy groaned sleepily and turned onto his side, facing away from his butler.

With a much wider smirk, Sebastian strode over to the boy's bedside, and sat down carefully, listening as the mattress dipped under his additional weight. The boy groaned once again, but didn't show any signs of waking.

The ruby-eyed demon knew his master was very much awake, but was making an effort to keep his eyes closed in hopes that he would just leave. Apparently Ciel didn't know his butler very well.

"Young master," Sebastian murmured, leaning down as he shifted the boy onto his back. Ciel groaned, but once again, kept his eyes closed. "If you don't wake up…I'll have no choice but to give in to my…urges…" The demon didn't stop leaning forward until his face was only half an inch away from his master's face.

Sebastian stared down at the young boy, waiting patiently. After a few brief moments, it was obvious that Ciel was very intent on staying in bed, no matter how tight his schedule that morning was.

"You've left me no choice, young master…" The demon said in a tone of utmost finality. Without another word, or a moment's hesitation, the dark haired man closed the small gap between the two. He brushed his pale lips gently against Ciel's softer, smaller pair.

Approximately three seconds later, Sebastian moved away, his eyes instantly locking with the obviously aggravated pair belonging to his master.

"Oh, good," Sebastian said quietly, smiling that smug smile of his. "You're awake."

Large, blue orbs narrowed dangerously. A small growl escaped through the boy's lips. "What the hell was _that?_" Ciel demanded angrily. His butler raised a questioning brow.

"Hmm? Why, I thought you would know, young master. _That_ is what you would call a 'kiss'."

Said young master scowled deeply. "No," He ground out through gritted teeth. "Thatwasn't."

Sebastian's eyes widened slightly as his master's small, pale hand shot out from under the covers and quickly grabbed hold of his necktie. The boy tugged forcefully, and the demon let himself be pulled by the adolescent.

The head of the Phantomhive family paused a mere centimeter away from his butler's face, his eyes still holding a dangerous gleam. "_This_ is a kiss."

Ciel leaned up, and took hold of the demon's lips with his own. Taking advantage of the small, slightly shocked part on his butler's lips, Ciel's tiny, adventurous tongue made its way into Sebastian's warm mouth.

Sebastian was shocked, to say the least, at his master's actions. The boy's kiss was forceful, bordering on violent. It wasn't soft, or gentle. It was a clashing of lips, teeth, and tongue. The demon took a split second to recover from his initial shock, before he quickly reciprocated.

Grabbing hold of his master's shoulders, he held the boy tightly against him, and kissed him back with just as much passion.

He took hold of Ciel's full, bottom lip in between his sharp canines, and he smirked inwardly as he felt a shiver run down the boy's spine.

After what seemed like an eternity, the two pulled away from each other. Sebastian couldn't help but take pride in the sight of his master's half-lidded gaze and the flush on his normally pale cheeks.

"Now, that," Ciel murmured, licking his lips in satisfaction. He took on a slightly haughty look as he caught a pair of ruby eyes following his tongue's movements. "…_that _was a kiss."

Sebastian chuckled softly, placing his smirk back onto its rightful place.

"Yes, indeed it was, _my lord_."

A/N: Oh, wow. I cannot believe I wrote that. Anyways, erm…I am terrible at writing scenes that are…remotely…intimate, so if this particular story wasn't too good, please let me know!

If you thought this story was actually pretty decent, then please let me know that, too!

Alright, gotta go!

I'll update soon! :)


	6. For You: CxS

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji. **

Number: 06

Title:  For You

Pairing:  Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 843

Summary:  It's Valentine's Day in England, and Ciel is finding that giving your important person a present on the fourteenth is much harder than other people make it out to be.

"Sebastian," The Phantomhive drawled as he took a small sip of the freshly poured tea in his cup. His stormy blue eye was focused on the paperwork laid out over his desk, yet the demon knew very well the boy was intently watching his movements through his peripheral vision.

"Yes, young master?" The demon asked, inclining his head slightly to the side. A sly smile played upon his lips.

Ciel looked up from the stack of papers, glancing briefly at his butler before quickly returning his gaze to his work. He tried to keep his heartbeat steady and the color away from his cheeks. He heard a quiet snicker coming from the direction in which the demon was standing, and scowled.

Sebastian knew the boy was struggling to keep himself in check, however he didn't quite know _why_.

Ever since this morning, when he'd ventured into the master bedroom to wake the boy up, Ciel had been acting…very strangely. As if he'd been hiding something. Needless to say, this piqued the butler's interest.

"Young master?"

A small gasp left the earl's lips as he looked up and was immediately met with the sight of the demon's ironically angelic face mere inches away from his. He felt his pale cheeks heat up fast and turned his face away. He hoped the demon wouldn't notice.

Yet, apparently Ciel had forgotten that nothing escaped Sebastian's sharp, blood-red eyes. Especially when it came to him.

A frown formed over the butler's face, replacing his previous smirk.

"Young mast—"

"Sebastian." The boy interrupted, repeating the elder's name once again, but with a serious, determined tone. This prompted a curious look to spread over said demon's face. Yet, a small, mischievous voice at the very back of Sebastian's mind couldn't help but comment on how well his master's adorable blush complimented his seemingly permanent scowl.

Sebastian tilted his head to the side, silently telling the boy to go on. He watched as Ciel bit down on his lip, and for a split second, his eyes flashed with hunger. The boy breathed in deeply, oblivious to the array of unadulterated emotions flashing through his butler's eyes.

After a few moments of silence, the Phantomhive spoke. "T…today is the fourteenth, correct?" Sebastian felt his amusement grow at hearing the slight stutter in the usually confident child's voice.

"Correct," The demon answered as smoothly as always.

Nodding to himself, Ciel shifted his attention to his desk drawer. Although, Sebastian noted, the pinkish color never left his master's skin.

Ciel stared at the contents of his drawer, while Sebastian stood on his spot on the other side of the desk. He wondered what the boy could possibly be looking at so intently.

Suddenly, an object was shoved in front of the butler's face, pushing him abruptly out of his private musings. Once Sebastian's vision focused, he instantly recognized what the object his master was holding out to him was.

A medium-sized, heart-shaped box, covered in black, silk-like material, and tied together with an elegant, red velvet bow. From the sweet scent the box was emanating, Sebastian assumed that the contents of the box were…an arrangement of chocolates purchased from the confectionary store the boy enjoyed so much.

To put it simply, his master was presenting him with a valentine.

His eyes widened in surprise for half a second, before his expression melted into one of absolute affection for the boy who'd swallowed his pride and given him such a (literally)sweet present.

Ciel's hand shook a little as the demon took the valentine into his hands.

He himself could _feel_ the immense heat gathered in his cheeks, and he assumed that he must have been a pitiful sight. Bright red cheeks and an eye that refused to meet with his _servant's_. Pathetic. He kept his eye shifted away from Sebastian, not wanting to see that amused look he just knew the man was sporting.

"Thank you, young master,"

Ciel felt himself stiffen, and his eye widen considerably as he suddenly felt hot, moist breath on his ear, and heard the sound of that familiar, husky voice so close to him. Just as he turned his head to yell at the butler for daring to invade his personal space, his lips were immediately captured by the demon's own soft pair.

"…mm…" He moaned into the kiss. His pale hands slowly rose up and grasped the material of Sebastian's suit tightly. He met his butler's glazed, half-lidded stare with his own until far too soon, the kiss ended.

Sebastian was resting his upper-body and forearms on top of the paperwork spread out across the young earl's desk while that damned smirk of his made itself at home on his face.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you, too," Sebastian said in a quiet, heated voice. The smug butler blew one last, teasing kiss at his flustered master, before straightening his suit and calmly leaving the room.

Ciel stared at the door as it closed quietly, more flustered, confused, and frustrated than he thought he could ever be.

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's _nowhere _near Valentine's Day…but I just felt like making a Valentine's Day story. ^^; I'm sorry; it was the only thing I felt like writing today.

Anyways…yeah…I actually enjoyed writing this one a lot, although it took me longer than all of my other ones. :3

Oh, yes, and I finally got around to watching the first episode of Monoshitsuji! I never got to before. Yay, now I have a better feel of the Alois and Claude's character…even though they're still somewhat obscure…

Alrighty. I gotta go now. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!

I'll update soon!


	7. Silent Affection: AxC

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji. **

Number: 07

Title:  Silent Affection

Pairing:  Alois x Claude

Words: 683

Summary:  When his master is awake, Claude does his best to keep his demonic hunger in check. But when he's asleep…Claude simply can't help himself.

It was midnight.

To be more specific, it was twelve-thirty-eight. In thirteen seconds, it would be twelve-thirty-nine.

Needless to say, it was _way_ past the Alois' bedtime.

Claude had come back into his master's study in order to check on him once again. However, instead of finding the studiously working blonde he'd left half an hour before, he found one that was fast asleep, slumped over the papers messily scattered across his desk. His pen was still loosely clasped in his pale hand, his long, golden eyelashes fluttered every once in a while against his alabaster skin.

As the demon silently drew closer to his sleeping ward, he couldn't help but take in the breath taking sight the boy made. While Claude enjoyed the lively—somewhat erratic—expressions on Alois' face while he was awake, he also appreciated the utter peace and serenity sleep brought to his petite face.

It was truly a sight to behold.

The jet-black butler made his way around the desk and stood next to the sleeping blonde's large chair. He bent down at the waist, and gently brushed his gloved hand against Alois' golden locks, moving them off of his cool forehead.

After a few minutes of shamelessly staring at the Trancy, Claude shook himself out of his stupor, and carefully pulled the boy off of the chair, and into his arms. He wrapped one strong arm around Alois' narrow shoulders, and another one underneath the back of his knees.

He carried his master bridal-style in the direction of the boy's bedroom. As he walked slowly, taking long, careful strides, Alois turned his head to the side, and buried his face in the crook of Claude's neck. Sparing a glance at the precious person in his arms, the glasses-wearing demon steadied his heartbeat, and continued to carry his master towards his bedroom.

Finally reaching his destination, the demon opened the closed mahogany door with a flick of his finger. He stepped into the room, and gently laid the boy upon the bed.

He undressed Alois as fast, and as carefully as he could, not wanting to wake him from his peaceful slumber. He also tried not to keep his amber eyes focused on the young Trancy's lithe, nearly flawless body for too long. Suddenly ravishing his charge wouldn't have kept him asleep, and it certainly wouldn't have benefitted him (too much).

After finally getting the boy into his pajamas, the demon pulled the large, thick comforter over his small body, and made sure to tuck him in well.

Perhaps it was the way his master looked when he was sleeping…so innocent…and pure…and _beautiful_…that made him do what he did. Yet whatever the reason was, Claude didn't quite care.

The bespectacled demon leaned in slowly, cradling one of the blonde's cheeks in one, gloved hand, and pressed a chaste kiss against his peach-colored lips. Oh, how Claude _longed _to find out what his master tasted like…what he sounded like in the throes of passion. But it wasn't the right time.

Forcing himself to pull away before he ended up devouring Alois whole on the spot, Claude kept his face close to him, watching him silently.

Suddenly, the boy groaned quietly, and turned his head to the side. The demon stiffened, waiting for pale eyelids to gradually flutter open. But they never did. Alois continued to sleep.

Claude straightened his posture, and took the sudden movement as a sign for him to retreat to his quarters, and store what had just happened into the farthest reaches of his mind. Taking long strides toward the doorway, he abruptly stopped as a soft, sleep-filled voice drifted up into his ears.

"…Claude…I…"

The Trancy cut himself off there, as he turned over, and buried his face into his pillow.

Casting a fleeting glance at the sleeping figure, a ghost of a smile formed on Claude's lips. Without another moment's hesitation, he left the room, and closed the door silently behind him.

_I will turn the day into night, sugar into salt, saints into corpses, and dark blue into gold._

_Anything for you, Master. _

**A/N:** I...forgot this was saved in my computer. DX So...yeah. Moving on!

I'm starting to like Claude and Alois a lot. I hope I'm not messing their characters up, though. *nervous chuckle*

Anyways, to all the people who've reviewed my past chapters, and are reading my new chapters, thank you very much!

You guys are awesome!


	8. Makeshift: AxC

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji. **

Number: 08

Title:  Makeshift

Pairing:  Alois x Claude

Words: 461

Summary:  Sometimes you just have to make do with what you've got.

"We arrived here earlier than I had expected, Master," Claude informed the blonde quietly, bowing his head. "The order will take half an hour to complete."

The young Trancy's bright, blue eyes glanced around the small bakery, before he let out a small huff. "I suppose we can wait," He said a tad grudgingly, and crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't feel like returning home just yet."

The amber-eyed demon gave one nod, before standing up straight next to his master, his eyes glued to the counter at the front of the room.

Alois and his butler stood side by side silently for approximately two minutes, before the boy finally broke the silence between them. "Claude," He drawled, shifting his half-lidded gaze up at his butler's face.

"Yes, master?" Said demon asked, inclining his head slightly.

"I want to sit down."

Claude's bland expression and tone didn't change as he said, "…master, there is nothing keeping you from sitting down." Alois heaved a sigh as he tucked a lock of blonde hair behind a pale ear. He gestured vaguely to all of the chairs in the room.

"None of these chairs have any cushions." The boy stated, keeping his eyes locked on his butler's. "And since I've spent the entire day on my feet, I think I deserve to sit on something more than several pieces of wood stuck together to form a piece of cheap furniture." Suddenly, a wide smile spread over Alois' lips.

"So, if you would, Claude," The Trancy gestured to the chair closest to them. "Sit down."

The demon hesitated for a split second before relenting, and sitting down on the designated chair. There were times when he had thought about not giving into his master's rather spoiled little demands, but he didn't want to upset the blonde.

With an inaudible exhale, the glasses-clad butler watched as the boy flashed him an even brighter, breath-taking smile. It was a smile that would eventually cause his downfall; he just knew it.

Alois chuckled softly to himself as he practically skipped over to where his servant was sitting, and plopped down onto the demon's lap.

He leaned back, and rested his head against a firm, warm shoulder. "This is more like it," He murmured, taking hold of Claude's arms, and wrapping it around his waist to form a sort of seatbelt. He let out a contented sigh, and snuggled deeper into his demon's embrace.

Claude stared down at the boy making himself comfortable on his lap, and was silently thankful for his impeccable self-control.

It was going to be about twenty-five minutes more until the order was complete, with the boy steadily dozing away in his arms…they were going to be the longest minutes of Claude's life.

A/N: Yay! Number eight is officially done! XD

I was actually planning on uploading this at midnight…but I'm visiting a relative, so I might not be able to.

Anyways, we are steadily approaching story number ten! I don't know whether to just end this particular collection at ten or keep going for as long as I can.

So, please vote in the poll on my profile page!

Oh, yes, and tell me what you thought of this one, please! Reviews always make my day!

Gotta go! I'll update soon.


	9. Distraction: CxS

Number: 09

Title: Distraction

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 629

Summary: How is he supposed to get any of his work done when his boss keeps distracting him?

"Mr. Michaelis,"

Ciel Phantomhive, executive secretary to Sebastian Michaelis, the president of D-Corporation, heaved a long, exasperated sigh.

"Hmm?" Said president nuzzled the back of the younger man's neck affectionately, closely resembling a certain animal he was known to be so fond of. "Yes, _Mr. _Phantomhive?" Sebastian teased, mocking his adorable secretary's stiff formality.

"Will you please return to your office? You said so yourself this morning; you have plenty of work left over from the other day." The young man struggled against the strong arms wrapped around his waist. Yet no matter how hard he'd tried to pull them off, they refused to budge.

The ruby-eyed man's arms tightened, pulling the struggling Phantomhive flush against his chest. Sebastian rested his chin onto his secretary's shoulder, grinning impishly. "Paperwork can always be completed at a later time," He positioned his lips dangerously close to the blue-eyed boy's ear. "And since you have a terrible habit of running away as soon as the work day as over…spending time with you is my first priority."

The feeling of moist, hot breath on the shell of his ear combined with hearing his employer's deep baritone so close caused Ciel's face (and several other parts) to heat up immediately. "Sir, will you please…!" He struggled once again against the arms holding him captive, frowning deeply. "Please let me go, sir," He grumbled. "I would like to be done with my work right away."

He felt Sebastian smirk against the side of his neck. "Go ahead," The elder of the two briefly flicked his hand in the direction of his secretary's desk. "I'm not stopping you."

As he tried to keep his heartbeat from going into overdrive, Ciel leaned forward as far as he could possibly go, and began to neatly write on the several documents placed on top of his desk. The fact that his boss was currently snuggled closely against his back wasn't helping him concentrate.

"Mr. Michaelis," Ciel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "If only for a few minutes…can you please let me finish my work in private?"

He turned his head and tried to get a better look at the man who was currently harassing him. Suddenly, dark blue eyes met with deep burgundy. Ciel couldn't help but stiffen at the sudden intensity portrayed in the older man's eyes.

Then, as quickly as it appeared, the darkness in his employer's eyes vanished. Sebastian's serious expression gradually melted into his usual smug, strangely satisfied look.

"Is there something you have to hide from me?" The man asked, leaning in close to his employee's red face. He was also a bit amused at the fact that the tips of Ciel's ears were also quite red.

"Of course not!" Ciel exclaimed, maintaining both the frown on his face and the bright color on his skin. Sebastian grew more amused at the slight waver in the other's voice. However, instead of commenting on it like he normally would have, the company head simply shrugged and continued to smirk.

"Then there should be no problem with me being here!" The man declared, pulling the poor boy against his chest for the umpteenth time that day.

With a defeated sigh, Ciel grumbled inwardly as he struggled to lean forward, and tried futilely to begin working once again. He cursed his employer silently. If his salary weren't so good, and if he wasn't (constantly) concerned about the president getting some kind of sexually-transmitted disease, he would've been gone a very long time ago.

Quietly contemplating ways to escape future sexual harassment, Ciel fought to keep his entire attention on the documents laid out before him while his human chair (and pain in the rear) continued to nuzzle the top of his head.

**A/N:**

Lol...since I wrote a chapter where Alois got to sit on Claude's lap, I wanted to write one for Ciel and Sebastian, too. Although this one is written in a different setting...and turned out pretty differently, too. :3

…well, chapter ten is right around the corner! …I still have no idea whether to end this or continue it, but…whatever happens, happens, you know?

Anyways, please leave a review!

I'll get chapter ten to you guys as soon as possible!


	10. A Butler Just Knows: CxS

Number: 10

Title: A Butler Just Knows

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 465

Summary: He wasn't saying anything, and his face definitely didn't show any emotion other than complete and utter boredom, but Sebastian knew better.

"Why, young master," Sebastian began teasingly as the boy slowly moved from his spot on the other end of the couch to discreetly press up against his side, "I was under the impression that you were enjoying this film." His amused, burgundy orbs were met with an irritated, blue one.

"I'm enjoying it just fine." Ciel ground out through clenched teeth, scowling as he scooted back over to his original seat. The butler removed his eyes briefly from his master's person, and focused on the large television screen in front of them.

A bulky, masked man equipped with a large chainsaw was currently hacking a couple of hormonally-charged teenagers into pieces.

Predictable…bland…unoriginal…pitiful, really.

After taking in the gory scene, the demon heaved a sigh and rubbed his eyelids tiredly. A few moments later, he glanced back at the huddled boy all the way on the other end of the sofa.

A larger-than-usual blue eye was focused intently on the screen, and pale legs were pulled up against the boy's chest. Ciel looked smaller than normal, curled up like that. In inexperienced eyes, the Phantomhive looked almost completely absorbed in watching the horror movie, Sebastian could see that the Phantomhive wanted nothing more than to look away.

He saw the way his master's arms tensed around his legs, and the way his lower lip trembled slightly. His visible eye would twitch every once in a while, as if he wanted to close it tightly and not have to watch the movie any longer.

He let out a quiet sigh. Sebastian absolutely adored Ciel's stubborn nature and pride. However, once in a while, it would be…_nice_ if the boy trusted him enough to let his true feelings show. But the more he'd gotten to know about the boy in question, the more he knew that such a thing would be completely and utterly ridiculous.

Sighing once again, Sebastian spared another look at his master. It seemed that as the movie progressed, the small, telltale signs grew more obvious. His shaking was a tad more pronounced, and now the butler could tell that he was clenching his jaw, holding the small, terrified sounds in.

How _cute._

Not able to help himself any longer, the red-eyed demon reached over and pulled the Phantomhive against his side. A tiny, almost inaudible gasp left through Ciel's lips as his shoulder suddenly made contact with the solid wall that was his butler. A hardened, blue eye glared up at the elder, before another scream erupted through the speakers, causing the boy to stiffen, and eventually lean into the demon's one-armed embrace.

With a sly little smile, Sebastian reassuringly patted his master's arm, and continued to watch the movie.

His satisfied grin came back seconds later as he felt the young boy lean his head against his shoulder. Having Ciel so close to him almost made watching the so-called "horror" movie bearable.

**A/N:**

Aaand….there's number ten!

…let me get to the point now.

I've decided to…keep writing stories for this collection! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and read my stories~! You guys (and my fan-girly passion for this series) have kept me going! XD Thank you, again!

Please tell me what you thought of this chapter!

I'll get the next one up soon!


	11. Drunken Confession: AxC

Number: 11

Title: Drunken Confession

Pairing: Alois x Claude

Words: 872

Summary: Even though it wasn't exactly like Alois expected it would be, it still turned out…very well.

He'd never seen a drunken demon before. Well, not before that night, anyway.

He had always thought it would be an interesting occurrence. He thought there would be fire and brimstone, or maybe a large amount of cursing.

Yet, as he watched his butler sleep deeply beside him on his bed, he couldn't help but feel that this experience was rather anticlimactic.

Other than the slight flush of color spread across the demon's normally pale face, there was no other way to tell that he was intoxicated.

Sighing heavily, the boy turned onto his side and observed his sleeping butler. He didn't hear Claude enter his room, but he'd definitely felt it when the man collapsed on top of him. At first, Alois thought the he was attacking him, but soon, he realized that his "attacker"…wasn't conscious.

Once he'd calmed down, it took him quite a while to roll the man over onto his back next to him.

"…you look rather pitiful right now…Claude," The blonde murmured as he propped himself up on one arm. Even as the words rolled easily off his tongue, he knew he was lying. The way the moonlight drifted into his room and onto the slumbering demon's skin made him look…ethereal. How ironic.

He lifted a small, pale hand and reached slowly toward his butler's face. Alois wondered absently if the demon's skin was as soft as it looked. However, as soon as his fingertips got within an inch of the side of Claude's face, golden eyes snapped wide open.

With a gasp, the Trancy recoiled and was about to move away, when a gloved hand clasped tightly around his wrist.

Was he wrong? Was his butler sober the entire time? And if so…then…

The blonde frowned deeply. "Claude," He growled quietly, struggling to pull his wrist out of his butler's tight grip. "What is the meaning of this? Get up!"

Said demon stared blankly up at the ceiling before slowly shifting over to the young man glaring down at him. He tugged on the thin wrist sharply, causing his master to let out a small yelp as he fell down on top of his chest. "Claude…what are you doing?" Alois' tone had switched from angry, to slightly confused, and a bit nervous.

Claude kept his unreadable gaze focused on the Trancy as his other hand gently cradled the boy's pale cheek.

"…master…" The demon whispered heatedly, leaning in close. "…master…I…"  
Alois stared back at his butler with wide eyes filled with anticipation. Maybe Claude was going to make a shocking confession! He was finally going to be able to get a glimpse of what goes on in his expressionless servant's mind.

The blonde pursed his lips, and waited patiently for the other to continue. Although his cheeks were a bright pink and he felt a bit weird from being so close to the devilishly handsome demon…those troublesome feelings were overshadowed by his need to know what Claude wanted to say to him.

However, in a split second, the Trancy found his petite face cradled in his butler's large hands, and his lips molded against the demon's. His eyes widened even further, and his face turned into a deep, dark red. The kiss was rough, and filled with fiercely pent-up emotion. A strangled moan was swallowed up by the suddenly ravenous demon, and for some reason…Alois found himself _liking _every single second of it.

But, like all good things in life, the kiss ended.

"…what…?" Alois mumbled as the deep red on his cheeks gradually faded back to a light pink.

Heated, half-lidded golden eyes focused on him, seeming to look right into his very being.

"Master," Claude said under his breath, pulling the boy's face close once again. "I...adore you,"

The blonde opened his mouth, only to close it once again. Was that a…confession? He'd expected a deep, dark secret revealed, but…in a way, this was much better(even though it wasn't exactly the kind of confession he'd really wanted to hear deep down). With a strange feeling bubbling at the pit of his stomach, the Trancy smiled brightly at the bespectacled demon he was lying on top of. He was about to say something in reply, when he realized…

…the demon was no longer conscious.

His gloved hands had slipped away from his face, and landed limply on top of the thick, silk comforter.

Pouting in heavy disappointment, Alois sighed and rolled off of the elder's chest. He'd wanted to know more about what the demon felt for him. He wanted to be able to tell the demon about _his _feelings. But he just had to go and fall asleep!

Even as his pout transformed into an all-out frown, the boy moved away from his original spot on the bed, and wrapped Claude's long arms around him. The least his butler could do was hold him after leaving him hanging like that!

As the Trancy rested his forehead against the spot above his demon's steadily-beating heart, he wondered…what would happen tomorrow morning? Would the butler remember what had happened the night before? And if he didn't, what would he do?

That particular thought was discarded immediately. It was utterly stupid. If Claude forgot what had happened, then it was very simple.

Alois would just have to _make _him remember.

**A/N:**

I actually tried writing it so that Claude said "I love you", but…it didn't seem right to me. So, I changed it and…it still seems a little weird to me. What do you guys think?

...I might replace this chapter though...since I'm having some doubts about it...

Anyways, I'm glad I finally have this story done! I've been thinking about it since last week, and I never thought I would actually have it all typed out! :D

Well…it's four o'clock in the morning, and I need sleep.

I'll update soon!


	12. Stuck With You: A&C, C&S

Number: 12

Title: Stuck With You

Pairing: Alois & Ciel, Claude & Sebastian

Words: 372

Summary: Almost everyone ends up with a less-than-desirable roommate for the night.

"Would you kindly remove your elbow from my side?"

"Would _you_ kindly move away from me?"

One of the demons let out an exasperated sigh, while the other turned on his side, facing away from his "bedmate".

Sebastian stared at the wall on the left side of the rather cramped bed, while Claude blankly focused his eyes on the ceiling. When the Trancy had told him they would be spending the night at an inn, he didn't think that he would be ordered to share a bed with the red-eyed pain in his neck. Little did he know, said pain in the neck was thinking the exact same thing.

Both of the demonic butlers had insisted—on several occasions—that they were nothing alike. However, at the moment, their thoughts shifted and began to focus on the same thing.

Their masters.

They wanted nothing more than to take their own respective humans into their arms and sleep in rooms located _far_ away from each other, but since they were ordered to stay in the other room…there was nothing they could do.

No matter how much they wanted to get away from each other.

_-In the other room-_

The dark-haired boy yawned quietly as he flipped through his book. His half-lidded eyes slowly scanned the small, black-and-white words on the pages in front of him.

He wasn't remotely interested in whatever he was reading, but he wasn't sleepy, and he was terribly bored. He wanted to get up and take a walk outside, but counting his current position, that was completely out of the question.

Glancing down at the warm weight on his chest, the Phantomhive let out a heavy sigh, and returned his attention back to his book.

"…mn…" The blonde currently resting his head on his chest mumbled something quietly in his sleep, catching Ciel's eye once again.

Tiredly rubbing his eyelids, the dark-haired boy tried to pry the Trancy off of him, but like what had happened earlier, Alois' arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and he didn't budge an inch.

"…damn it…" Ciel grumbled in irritation as he turned to another page. "How troublesome…"

And so, in the end, no one (excluding Alois) got to sleep that night.

**A/N:**

I've been dying to write a story with all four characters…but I don't think I'm ready to write one with all four of them actually interacting. So, maybe next time.

And I know I didn't provide any info on why the four were at an inn, or why they were staying at an inn _together_, but that was all intentional. I wasn't feeling very well, and so I decided not to write a particularly long piece. Sorry if anyone wanted it to be a little lengthier…but…yeah.

Maybe I'll expand on this idea a little later…no promises, though.

Anyways, please leave a review! ;3

I'll get the next chapter up soon.


	13. A Deal's a Deal: CxS

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji. **

Number: 13

Title:  A Deal's a Deal

Pairing:  Ciel x Sebastian

Words:  607

Summary: Sometimes it's better to know you can't win, rather than make a bet you'll most likely lose.

"…Sebastian, is this really necessary?"

"Would you like to wear the other costume, instead?"

"No! No, this one's…I mean…it's just…"

"We had an agreement, young master. You were the one who proposed the wager. If I succeeded in winning that board game of yours, you would do anything I asked of you for one day. And…lucky me, I did, in fact, win."

"But this is absolutely humiliating! I—"

"Let me see you, young master."

With a quiet groan, the dark-haired boy slowly pushed the curtain aside, and tentatively stepped forward. His leg shook slightly as his immensely high-heeled shoe made contact with the marble floor. The pitch-black boots he currently had on gave his height a five-inch boost. Not to mention that they were pointy enough to be used as weapons.

Blushing furiously, the Phantomhive took five, shaky steps toward the demon, holding his arms out by slightly his sides in order to retain some kind of balance.

Stopping a few feet away from his butler, Ciel kept his eyes connected with Sebastian's. His stare was hard and angry, completely contradicting the heavy flush of color on his cheeks.

Waiting for the demon to say something, _anything_, the boy reached down and absently toyed with the lacy, black material of the _barely_ knee-length skirt.

He resisted the urge to rip the rather itchy, bothersome navy blue cat-ears sitting on top of his head, and refrained from shifting from side to side on his feet. The blasted tail was much too long, and he'd already tripped over it when he was changing.

"What is it?" He demanded, frowning deeply. The demon was just staring at him with a blank expression. Did he not like how he looked, even though it was _him _who picked out the damn costume? At that thought, Ciel felt a tad disappointed…for some…odd reason.

"Hmm?" Sebastian's smirk began to make an appearance. He raised a brow at the boy's question. "I'm just enjoying the view, young master," He answered amusedly, taking a step forward as his eyes raked up and down his master's lithe form.

Goose bumps sprouted from his skin as red eyes seemed to _caress _him. Shivering silently, but still managing to stand his ground, Ciel glared down at the ground between his feet. He wanted this to just be over.

It was a rather chilly evening, and the fact that the bustier left almost nothing to the imagination did _not _help in keeping him warm. Crossing his arms over the padding on the skimpy garment, the boy glanced up at his butler from underneath his eyelashes.

"I must say," The demon drawled. He leaned in close, grinning as his master visibly stiffened, and took an instinctive step back. "You look incredibly adorable right now." He paused briefly, before adding, "Not that you don't look adorable when you're in your usual attire."

If it were possible, the Phantomhive's cheeks lit up even more, and he forced himself to tear his eyes away from Sebastian's. Focusing his eyes on the wall on the other side of the room, the young Earl ground out, "Stop saying such ridiculous things," His frown deepened as he took a careful step backward. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have plenty of things to do…"

The rest of his words stuck in his throat as Sebastian's arms shot out, and wrapped firmly around his waist. The demon pulled him close, and bent his head down, moving slowly towards the boy's lips, yet not making the slightest contact.

"Oh no, young master," Sebastian murmured, looking deep into the boy's wide, visible eye, "the day is _far_ from over."

**A/N:**

Well, this one took a long time for me to write since I was doing other things as well. Anyways, since my description skills are a complete and utter **fail**, I guess I'll just have to say this…in this chapter, Ciel was dressed up as a cat-eared maid. I'll just have to work on my description in the future…^^;

Anyways, to everyone who's stuck with this story for this long, and are still interested in reading more of these stories, thank you very much! I just never expected to get up to number thirteen…so I'm really quite happy. :D

Alrighty, see you guys later! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. X3


	14. Subtly Green: CxS

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji. **

Number: 14

Title:  Subtly Green

Pairing:  Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 645

Summary:  No matter how long they've been together, he can't help but be a bit jealous.

Ciel truly disliked attending photo shoots.

Even though he knew perfectly well that they were essential for his client's occupation…he still didn't like them. And how could he not when he was involved with his client through more than just business?

How could he possibly just feel nothing as he watched beautiful women drool and hang over his lover as if they were the only people in the room?

Because it was his job, and because if word got out that Sebastian Michaelis, world-famous male model, was in a relationship with his manager, who just happened to be of the same gender…well, things wouldn't turn out very well.

The young man knew that more than anyone else. However, as much as he didn't want to admit it—even to himself—he…lo—_liked _the devilishly handsome model; probably more than a person in his position should.

Sighing, Ciel pushed himself out of his thoughts once he finally realized that the photographer was finished for the day. Walking towards the set as he quietly thanked the rest of the staff, he stopped a few feet away from a certain, black-haired model. He felt his lips turn down into a deep frown while he watched practically every female staff member and model crowd around the dark-haired man.

After five long, _irritating _minutes, the crowd finally dispersed.

Sebastian, looking as good as ever, walked up to him, wearing the slightly ruffled, black suit he wore for the shoot, and his normal, sly smile. But, as he stopped in front of his manager, the smile wavered ever so slightly.

"Are you feeling well?" Sebastian asked, a bit of concern leaking into his tone. He lifted a hand, and tried to touch the smaller man's cheek, but was surprised as it was slapped away instead.

Ciel, after taking in the somewhat shocked look on the other's face, forced the frown off of his lips, and took on his usual, neutral expression.

"I'm fine," He said calmly and made brief eye contact with the man in front of him, "I'm just a bit irritated; this took longer than I thought it would, and now we're off-schedule."

For a few seconds, the manager cursed the fact that the model didn't look like he'd bought the excuse, but was quickly relieved when he saw the strange look revert back to its calm, smiling self.

"Oh. Then it wouldn't be wise to spend any more time here, now would it?" Without another word, Sebastian slung an arm around his manager's shoulders, and began to drag him towards the elevator at the back of the room. It was a gesture that looked more like brotherly affection from afar, but was a bit more…intimate up close.

As the pair walked out of the set, and into the elevator, Sebastian spared a glance at the younger man next to him.

He asked again, "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He paused, then continued slowly. "You looked…upset back there."

Ciel's frown returned. His eyes narrowed, yet he continued to keep his eyes forward. He wouldn't risk meeting the model's eyes. Although he was able to mask his expressions, he was often told that his eyes gave his true feelings away.

"I believe I know my emotions better than anyone else, Sebastian," He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest, "so yes. I'm just fine."

Sebastian, seeing irritation flash briefly on his lover's face, smartly decided to let the subject drop…for the moment. He would get what was really bothering the younger man out of him later, when they finally got to be alone.

After all, if there was anyone who could get the truth out of the strict, no-nonsense man that was Ciel, it was him. He had his ways. And as the model silently began to think of said ways, a devious smirk slowly spread over his lips.

**A/N:**

Yay! Chapter fourteen's up!

I had quite a bit of fun writing this chapter…I've been wanting to for a while. I might even expand on this idea later on…maybe.

Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter, and, as always, I'll get the next one to you guys ASAP! :D


	15. AN

**IMPORTANT! A/N:**

Hi, guys!

Well, I'm here to tell you guys something…

I won't be updating so much anymore...because I need to gather more ideas. ^^;;

I'm sorry if I'm letting anyone down, but...I want to come up with something good. So, yeah. :)

Hopefully I'll see you guys soon.

-F.M. Fan


	16. Hot Under the Teacher's Collar: AxC

Number: 15

Title: Hot Under the Teacher's Collar

Pairing: Alois x Claude

Words: 468

Summary: Although it was small, he couldn't help but be happy. Maybe there was hope after all.

_What does sensei look like without those hideous glasses on his face?_ Alois wondered absently, tapping his mechanical pencil lightly against his bottom lip. His half-lidded eyes were focused intently on the tall, amber-eyed man at the front of the classroom.

Claude Faustus was a new teacher at the school, and apparently, he'd also just graduated. _Although with that serious expression and that stiff posture…he looks a _lot_ older…_ Alois frowned. The teacher looked like he could really use some fun or _some_ kind of excitement in his life. The blonde would have been more than happy to be the supplier of said fun and excitement, but…

He'd already tried, and the older man had said no. Rather firmly, as well.

_How disappointing._ His frown transformed into a small pout. He leaned his cheek onto one of his hands, and let out a small sigh. His eyes slowly drifted closed as "Mr. Faustus" continued to drone on and on about the absolutely boring lesson.

"Mr. Trancy,"

A deep voice pulled him abruptly out of his thoughts, causing his eyes to shoot wide open. "…hmm?" Came the boy's articulate response.

The students around him snickered and giggled (except for the Phantomhive boy, who seemed to be looking out the window, focused on the PE teacher outside). With a scowl and a faint flush of color on his cheeks, Alois stared defiantly back at the glasses-wearing teacher.

"Mr. Trancy," Claude repeated as he took a small step away from the white board. "I've been repeating myself five times now. Can you please answer the question?" He raised a slim brow, crossing his (slightly muscular arms) over his chest.

Alois stared at the handsome man blankly for a few seconds before shaking himself out of his stupor. "I'm afraid I didn't catch the question." He answered, plastering a cheeky grin on his face.

It was very slight, and normally he wouldn't have noticed it, but since he was looking straight at him, he saw it clearly.

Amber eyes narrowed ever so slightly, and he could see the teacher's pale jaw clench. The usually blank, stone-faced man was irritated. It was a very nice change, seeing a different expression on the teacher's face…and the fact that it was _him_ who'd made that flicker of emotion pass over the man's face made it that much better.

"Please pay attention next time," Claude ground out, giving one last look at the offending student before turning around and continuing the lesson. Nodding silently, the boy continued to grin, staring at the man's back.

Throughout the rest of the period, Alois made it a point to raise his hand after every single question was asked…without knowing the answers to said questions, of course.

Besides, what good was impressing the man when he could irritate him instead?

A/N:

…I _cannot_ believe it took me two days to come up with this idea. Gosh…I'm getting slow these days. =_="

Anyways, I hope this chapter didn't suck too badly, since I'm fairly tired…and this will probably be the only chapter I'll get to write in a few days. DX

Please leave a review!

I'll try and get the next chapter finished as soon as I can…^^;


	17. Vampire? : AxC

Number: 16

Title: Vampire?

Pairing: Alois x Claude

Words:

Summary: After getting some reading done, Alois can't help but question his butler.

"_His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface." _

With an upraised brow, Alois shifted his eyes from the book on his lap, to the half-dressed man lying down beside him. Claude's eyes were closed and his pale chest rose and fell slowly. He looked like he was sleeping deeply, but the blonde knew very well that he was awake.

"Claude," He said quietly, tilting his head to the side. "…are you a vampire?"

Amber eyes snapped open.

"…Master…I don't understand." The demon propped himself up on his arms, and stared curiously at the boy. "If I may ask, where is this question coming from?"

The Trancy shrugged, and lifted the book up. "This book is implying that vampires…'sparkle'." Alois regarded his butler with a small smirk. "And you kind of do." He snickered at the irony of the fact that at times, the demon looked like an angel.

"Is that so…" Claude sat up against the headboard, and gestured toward said book. "May I see it?" He asked softly. With a curious look, the boy handed him the book.

The demon's eyes scanned the page silently, and he turned to a new one every so often. Sighing, he pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. Ignoring the blonde's wide-eyed stare, Claude placed the book down on top of the bedside table.

"Master, I assure you," Claude began, turning his head to face Alois, "I am not a vampire. Even if I were...my skin would most definitely not…'sparkle' in the presence of the sun. To be more specific, it would burst into flames."

A small pout formed on the blonde's lips. "Aw…but the book said—"

"What the book is implying, master, is complete and utter rubbish." The boy's butler finished coolly, brushing his pale hand gently against his soft, blonde hair. "Please do not take it literally."

His pout was then replaced with a deep frown. "…how boring." He grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest. And as the boy continued to sulk over his new-found knowledge, the butler's eyes sparkled in slight amusement.

A/N:

This was just…a silly thing I wanted to write up.

I hope I didn't offend any Twilight fans reading…I just wanted to have a little bit of fun.

Anyways…tell me what you think! I'll get the next chapter (hopefully) up soon.


	18. Comfort: CxS

**Disclaimer****: ** **I do **_**not**_** own Kuroshitsuji, or any of its characters. **

Chapter:  17

Title: Comfort

Pairing: Ciel x Sebastian

Words: 1,160

Summary: (…I can't think of one. I'm really sorry.)

It was a beautiful, somewhat windy, summer evening.

There were a few stars sprinkled across the vast, night sky, and the moon seemed to be larger than usual, fending off the darkness with its glorious—slightly ghostly—glow.

The young Phantomhive let out a long, weary sigh. Slowly, he removed his eye patch, and tucked it away into one of his cloak's many hidden pockets. And as the warm, gentle breeze blew past him and played with his blue-grey locks, he shifted his attention down to the small bouquet of pink carnations he held in his left hand. The delicate flowers, underneath the moonlight, looked as if they were glowing.

Ciel's cloak rustled as he bent down, and gently placed the flowers on the well-kept grave, a few inches away from the large gravestone.

And, for a few moments, he was no longer "the head of the Phantomhive family". He was just the fourteen-year-old boy that he'd shoved into the very corner of his mind so long ago—the boy who longed to see his parents again, even if it was just for a few moments.

Before he could stop it, he felt his vision begin to blur, and soon afterward, his cheeks became wet with tears that were long overdue.

"Young master." That familiar, smooth voice startled him. However, once his mind began to once again think coherently, he immediately began scrubbing at his eyes fervently with gloved hands, keeping his back pointedly facing his butler.

"I thought I told you to stay at the carriage." He muttered under his breath, not trusting his voice not to crack if he were to speak at his normal volume. He kept his back turned to Sebastian, his eyes boring holes into his shoes. Ciel felt his posture stiffen even further at the sound of the demon's clothes rustling as he took a step closer.

"You did say something along those lines, young master," Sebastian acquiesced, "however…there are times when a servant must ignore orders and trust his own instincts—especially when it is for the well-being of his master."

Ciel's fists tightened at his sides, and fought the urge to lash out at the demon. "As you can see," He spoke through gritted teeth, "I am perfectly fine. Your presence is _not _needed at this time, Sebastian." He looked over his shoulder and sent the demon what he thought was a fierce glare. "Leave me be."

In the blink of an eye, Sebastian had closed the distance between he and his distressed charge, doing the exact opposite of what he was ordered to do.

As strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and brought him flush against a rock hard chest, Ciel struggled within the iron grip, and brought his arms up, trying to put some distance between them.

"Let me go, damn it! _Leave me alone!"_ The boy's struggling grew more desperate, and he felt the first inklings of panic as his eyes began to water. No. Crying alone was one thing…it was one thing to be pathetic and vulnerable when he was the only one in the area. But…to cry in front of _Sebastian?_ To show him how weak he really was? Unacceptable.

"I am afraid I cannot do that," Sebastian answered. His voice was stern, and his face remained calm. He barely moved an inch as the young Phantomhive continued to kick and yell, and basically throw a tantrum. He would just have to wait until the little earl tired out. It wouldn't take too long.

After a few moments of fruitless struggling and yelling and fighting, he slumped almost limply against his butler, the pitch black material of Sebastian's coat tightly gripped in his fists. "…why must you stick your nose in where it doesn't belong?" Ciel said quietly, his voice slightly muffled as he pressed his face into the butler's chest. "This…this has nothing to do with you! It's none of your business!"

Looking down at the earl with a mixture of concern and cautious amusement twinkling in his eyes, Sebastian simply let a fond smile spread over his lips, and shrugged. "Of course it does, young master," He replied confidently, "anything that has even a miniscule connection to you...be it relating to professional or personal matters…I will _make _it my business."

With wide, navy eyes, Ciel stared up at the man. A small sound filled with the odd mixture of disbelief and frustration left his lips. "You're…unbelievable." He said, shaking his head slowly.

Sebastian chuckled softly, lifting a hand, and brushing a stray tear away from the boy's cheek. "I will take that as a compliment," He said, somewhat smugly, as he continued to wipe away the Phantomhive's remaining tears.

An appealing, reddish-pink color immediately spread over Ciel's cheeks. He didn't even realize that he'd started crying. How humiliating!"

As he tried to pull away once again, the demon shook his head. He would have none of it. "My opinion of you has not lowered in any way," Sebastian stated slowly, as if he'd just read the earl's mind, "it is alright, if you wish to shed a few tears here and there. I believe it is what humans like yourself do when they are distressed, is it not?" There was a slightly teasing undertone in his voice, which irked Ciel a little bit, but otherwise, the boy could tell his butler wasn't trying to be…"mean".

Letting out a small, indignant huff at the statement, Ciel once again buried his face in the demon's chest. A few seconds later, he lifted his arms, and reluctantly wrapped them around his butler's waist. He admitted grudgingly to himself that…this was nice. He felt warm, and safe, and…comfortable. He definitely wasn't going to let himself cry a _third _time in one night, but this was something he didn't mind doing.

He wasn't quite sure how much time had passed, but by the time the comfortable silence between them was broken by Sebastian's voice, Ciel felt rather…sleepy. However, the drowsiness was quickly chased away once he realized that they were no longer standing. Somehow, during the time they were…embracing…Sebastian had managed to find a spot by a large tree, sit down, and place Ciel comfortably in his lap. How he hadn't noticed, the Phantomhive truly didn't know.

"I believe it's time for us to depart, young master," Sebastian murmured, his breath brushing against the shell of his charge's ear, "you have much to do in the morning."

Barely containing a shiver at their closeness, Ciel straightened up in the demon's lap. His gaze shifted over to his parents' graves, and his eyes slowly glazed over with longing and sadness.  
Nodding silently, Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as the butler stood up with him still cradled in his arms.

As the two walked back to the carriage, Ciel reluctantly turned his eyes away from the grave shrinking in the distance, and rested his forehead against the demon's shoulder.

A/N:

Wow…it's been a REALLY long time since I've last updated, huh? A lot's happened…and all that…but yeah….I promise to try my best, and keep updating. I'm really sorry it's taken me such a long time to get this up…it was just something I thought of while I was moping around my house….if it sucks terribly, please tell me.

Anyway, I know Alois and Claude's relationship isn't the nicest…especially in the anime, but…I like fluff. And I like going "aww…" In a good way. So…I'll try and keep up with the cuteness and all that. Hopefully you guys will stay with me.

Please review!


End file.
